Time force
by You can run but you can't hide
Summary: Konoha is destroyed, now the Konoha 12 and the sand siblings have to travel back to the past when the 4th Hokage reign to stop village's destruction. WARNING: Yaoi. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark day in the once proud village of Konoha, where the place once stood was nothing more then a pile of rubble, bodies lay littered around the place, the stench of blood stained the air and in the middle of all the chaos stood 15 teens, the Konoha 12 and the sand siblings.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura said, she had grown strong over the years excelling in her medical technique from Tsunade and also having her super strength "everything's destroyed, thanks to Danzo" she hissed at the name.

"But at least Shizune and Tsunade escaped" Hinata said, she had grown over the years and is now a confident woman after training under Anko, which also made her into a bit of a sadist.

"We have to do something," Temari said, the sand had allied with the leaf village to fight against the Akatsuki, Sound, Danzo and his army.

"And I think I have an idea" Naruto said, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki and he's the best seal master and he's an Anbu black Op captain, he didn't have his whisker marks anymore since he and Kyuubi merged.

In the Hokage tower several years ago, we see a younger Sarutobi sitting at his chair facing the clan heads; Jiraiya was standing next to him on his right while Minato was standing on the other side of him to the left. They were all discussing the war when they felt a shift in the air and quickly got into fighting position, suddenly there was complicated symbol on the floor in front of them, Minato, Sarutobi and Jiraiya, who were all well versed with seals, recognized it immediately. The seal was one of the forbidden jutsus only a seal master could use it and even then it was hard, it was the time travelling jutsu. The ninjas all tightened their grip on their kunais, as they knew that the person who performed the jutsu would have to be strong. Suddenly a group of 15 people appeared, making the room tense as they took a better look at the group and saw something that shocked them; they were all Konoha ninjas, except the 3 in the middle, who were sand. The only blond male of the group stumbled slightly and the pink haired female caught him, he seemed pale and exhausted, and they could see why, apparently, his wrists were bleeding heavily, the trio seal experts identified that that was what was what they had to do to do the jutsu, they were further surprised however that the pink haired female started to heal his wrists, as a green glow appeared on her palms and the wound closed off.

After a bit more silence, the blond slowly got off the floor, with some help from the pink haired female and faced the stunned group. "Sandaime-sama," the blond addressed the man as they put their kunais away "I have a message from the former Hokage, the Godaime to be exact" he handed the scroll to the man.

"Godaime?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow at his, though his eyes kept glancing at Neji and Hinata, noticing that they were Hyuugas.

"Tsunade" he panted out all of them ignoring the stunned group.

After getting out of their frozen state, the Hokage opened the scroll as the others crowed behind him to read the letter.

_Dear Sarutobi-sensei _

_If you are reading this then Konoha must have been in shambles and if Minato and Jiraiya are there with you, then you must know this, Danzo has taken over Konoha and me and my apprentice barely escaped with our lives intact. Danzo had ordered attacks on our allies, Snow, Moon, Suna and Wave, destroying them in the process. _

_Please listen to Naruto, I trust him like he was my own son, and I hope that you do too, but don't try to pressure any of them to even reveal a bit about the future, and don't think that they're going to override your authorities because they won't. They are all under my orders to tell you anything you want, though they will not talk if it will affect the future too much._

_You're sincerely _

_Tsunade Godaime of Konoha _

Sarutobi re-read the letter several times, hoping that he had read it wrong, Danzo taking over Konoha?... Konoha in shambles? Their allies killed? He just couldn't believe it, but it seems that it was true; the group looked up at the teens in front of them as they stared back. Sarutobi sighed as he laid the scroll down and started talking "Ok, can you lot please introduce yourselves?" he sighed

"I'm Neji Hyuuga" he introduced himself

"And I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she introduced herself

"May I ask you which branch you're in?" Hiashi asked

"I'm the next heir to the Hyuuga clan" Hinata said "and your daughter" Hiashi froze at this

"And I'm from the branch family, and I'm your brother's son" Neji said and Hiashi nearly had a heart attack

"I'm Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself "the next sannin after Tsunade"

"Sasuke Uchiha, the second son of the clan head Fugaku" it was Fugaku's turn to have a heart attack "And the next sannin after Orochimaru"

"My name is Rock Lee" he said "the next Taijutsu master"

"I'm Gaara no Sabaku, the Kazekage's youngest son and the next Kazekage" he said in a monotone voice.

"Temari no Sabaku, eldest daughter of the Kazekage" she said

"Kankuro no Sabaku, second son of the Kazekage" he said

"Ten Ten, weapons expert" she said

"Chouji Akimichi, son of Chozo and the next heir of the Akimichi clan" he said ignoring Chozo who looked like he suffered a heart attack.

"Shikamaru Nara, son of Shikaku and the next heir of the Nara clan" he said lazily and Shikaku looked ready to faint.

"Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Inoichi and heir to the Yamanaka clan" she said as Inoichi turned stark white.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka next heir of the Inuzuka clan and Tsume's son" he said this time it was Tsume's turn to turn into a statue.

"Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan and son of Shibi" he said as the usual stoic man turned into a statue from shock.

"And I'm Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, son of Minato and Kushina, and the heir to the Namikaze clan" Minato looked like he suffered a heart attack. "And the next sannin after Jiraiya and we are the last survivors of Konoha" he finished

"Was the war really that bad?" Sarutobi asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Very, everyone was killed, Danzo left no survivors, and if there were any, there are only a few who are in hiding" Sakura said softly

"Then why have you lot come to this timeline?" Inoichi asked, finally getting over most of the shock.

"Because Danzo is weaker in this timeline as he doesn't have much power over people as the future" Sasuke answered "but that would be the bullshit answer"

"Then what's the real answer?" Jiraiya raised his eyebrow

"That we just random picked a timeline using eenie meenie minie moe" the adults in front of them sweat dropped.

"Anyway, how are we going to explain to the council where this lot came from?" Fugaku frowned "Especially the ones that have the same bloodline as us?"

"We could say that we're from the moon country, after all not the whole clan came to Konoha" Chouji suggested

"That is true" Sarutobi said "But they would ask why you came here"

"We could say that we wanted to train with the clan that had moved to Konoha and see if they are different from the ones in Moon country" Hinata said

"I could also tell them that Naruto is my younger brother, after all everyone knew that my mum left when I was 5, I could tell them that she was pregnant at the time" Minato added "but I have to tell Kushina the truth.

"Now we have to sort out the living arrangements" Sarutobi said

"Hokage-sama, is it ok if we lived together?" Kiba said as Akumaru barked in agreement (by the way he can change his size at will)

"Very well then, you lot can all live together in Minato's house"

"But the council will need to test their skills" Shibi said

"Who will we fight then?" Ino asked

"What about one of them fights Kakashi? From what I heard he was just promoted Jounin and from your report Minato he has been getting a bit too cocky" Sarutobi said and the others agreed an evil smirk on their faces.

Somewhere across the village

Kakashi, who was walking through the town, sneezed and felt a shiver run down his spine but he ignored it.

The next day

Team 7 were walking down the path to the weapons store, well more like Obito and Rin were following Kakashi to keep him out of trouble, after all he does have a slight tendency to make enemies easily.

When the trio got into the store, Kakashi went into a specific section, while his two team mates waited.

"Why do we have to follow him again?" Obito whined

"Because," Rin started "we need to keep him out of trouble, after all you know how he is especially with the giant ego of his"

"Oh yeah. By the way, have you heard that Minato has a brother?"

"Yeah, he and his friends are going to have a battle today to see which rank they are going to be in"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" they heard a female voice yell, the duo stared at each other before quickly rushing to where the voice was coming from and quickly held Kakashi when they saw him about to attack a pink haired female, who was being held back by two males, a blond and a black haired one.

10 minutes ago

It had all been a nice calm day for the future team 7; the night had been interesting to say the least. When the future ninjas first met Kushina, she had threatened to tear Minato limb by limb until he miraculously told her the truth; he even let her read the letter form Tsunade. And her reaction was, to say the least, interesting, she had pulled Naruto into a giant bone crunching hug, saying that she had always wanted a little brother. The next day, the future team 7 had went to buy some new weapons since their old ones were quite badly broken because of the many battles while the others left to do something else, so when the trio went into the weapons shop, they saw Ten Ten's father, but much younger, and his wife, who they presumed was killed in the Kyuubi attack. Sakura had wanted to buy a new Anbu sword since hers were ruined in the fight with an Akatsuki member; the owner had pointed them to the left of the store, where they were surprised to see a mini Kakashi, but ignored him as Sakura browsed through the many swords.

"You can't use that" Kakashi had said

"Pardon me?" Sakura asked, as a vein appeared on her forehead "and why can't I use it?"

"Because you're a kinochi, and they're all weak." Kakashi said, not sensing the impending doom, as Sakura grew angrier and both her team mates held her back before a fight breaks out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled

"What's going on here?" Rin asked as she and Obito appeared and grabbed Kakashi, who looked ready to fight her.

"Your little friend here called me weak, that's what!" Sakura yelled, trying to get out of her two team mates grip "let me go! I'm going to slice him into pieces" the owner, who was standing behind the counter, prayed to every god in existence that a fight won't break out in his store.

"Calm down Sakura" Naruto said

"Yeah, you don't want to cause a scene do you?" Sasuke said

Sakura, who was still angry stilled and instead started muttering different methods of torturing the newly promoted Jounin, when the two let go of her and faced the slightly disturbed trio "She's going to be like that for a while" Naruto said as if it was a everyday thing, which it was, not like they were going to tell them that.

"We're sorry about him" Obito apologized "By the way I'm Obito Uchiha"

"I'm Rin Inuzuka and this is Kakashi Hatake" she introduced "Who are you?"

"I think we'll meet again" Naruto said as they paid for their stuff and both he and Sasuke had to drag Sakura out "See ya"

"Do you know them?" Obito asked as the duo let go of Kakashi

"Nope, and I know everyone in the village too" Rin answered

Later that day

Many ninjas and civilians were all sat at the stadium seats, waiting to see the battle with the newcomers. Suddenly a group of 12 people came into the stadium and stood in the middle, next to the referee, the crowd were surprised when they saw that most of them had similar traits to some of the clans in the village.

"Wonder where your brother and his team are" Hiashi said and if right on cue, said team came into the stadium and Sakura was still fuming. "I wonder what gotten into her."

"Talk about your bad luck, she was one of the newcomers" Obito groaned

"Ok, the first match will be Kiba Inuzuka vs. Taishi Viper" the referee announced as the others left the area except the two named, who got into fighting positions "And fight!" he said as he disappeared

"You are going down" Taishi said cockily

"You ready Akumaru?" Kiba asked his companion, and got a bark in reply.

"You think you can beat me with that mutt?"

"Lets show what you can do" and suddenly, Akumaru started to grow and grow and grow, until he was the size of a horse, and he also looked fiercer.

Back at the stadium

Everyone was shocked at the size of the dog "What is that technique?" Chozo asked Tsume

"It's a special technique for all Inuzuka clan members, it's very hard to master and it usually takes years to do it" Tsume explained everyone who heard her was shocked at how a 15 year old could have learnt it already.

Let's skip the matches, let's just say that the newcomers all became Jounin and Kakashi was beaten, badly and most of the Kinochi of the village were mad when they heard what Kakashi had said about them being weak, and were now plotting many ways to kill him.

A week later

The future Nins had settled in really well, and Sakura and Kushina had gotten along like a house on fire. Right now the newcomers were all at the training ground for team 7; they were watching the group train since there isn't any missions for them yet.

"Wonder when we'll get a mission" Neji said as they all watched Minato's team train

"I don't know but I hope it's soon or else I'm going to do _that_ to the Hokage" Hinata threatened

"Hinata-Chan, you know you can't do _that_ to him" Lee said

"I can dream" she sighed

The 4 that had heard her shuddered slightly and wondered what _that_ is, but then decided that they don't want to know. Suddenly, there was a loud bird call above, making them all look above them and saw a hawk circling the future Nins.

"Well looks like the Hokage wants to see us" Naruto said as they got up "bye you lot" they waved and disappeared in several different ways. Naruto in a spiral of black and crimson red flame, Sakura in a tornado of Sakura petals, Hinata in a spiral of water lily petals, Lee in a tornado of leaves, Sasuke in a burst of flames, Neji in a tornado, Kiba, Ten Ten and Chouji in a puff of smoke, Shino in a swarm of bugs, Ino in a spiral of rose petals, Shikamaru was swallowed up in a dark vortex, and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro in a spiral mix of wind and lightning.

In the Hokage tower

The group had just arrived and stood in front of the Hokage, who was sitting behind his desk, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm glad you all made it" Sarutobi said

"Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked

"It seems that several ninjas has disappeared, they were suppose to come back a week ago, but they never showed up"

"Who are these ninjas?" Ino asked

"They consist of Anko, Kurenai and Asuma"

"So the psycho bitch, ice princess and the addict are missing" Chouji said as Sarutobi sweatdrop at the nicknames.

"Eh…yeah, that's them, I wanted to send another team after them but they're all busy with the war"

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, you can count on us," Naruto reassured him "so when do we leave?"

"In an hour" was all he said as the group disappeared back to the Namikaze mansion to get ready.

4 hours later

The group had just arrived at the place where the Hokage had sent the missing trio too, which turned out to be the tea country, and it didn't look to good. There were no one on the streets, the houses were all boarded and they could sense several Jounin levelled ninjas hiding around the area and from the chakra signature, they could tell they were from Iwa.

"Looks like everyone's been captured" Neji commented

"And the Iwa Nin have locked them somewhere underground" Kiba said, he has ultra sonic hearing.

"Ok, let's split up" Naruto said going into commanding mode "Shikamaru, you take Neji, Temari, Hinata and Ten Ten to where the prisoners are and free them"

"Hai" the group said as they disappeared

"Gaara, you take Sakura, Kiba, Kankuro, Lee and Shino to take out the Iwa Nins but if you see Deidara among the Nins, just put him to sleep, we need to gather as many future Akatsuki Nins as possible"

"Hai" they said and spread out around the village.

"What about us Naruto?" Chouji asked

"We'll look for the leader of the Iwa squad and see if we can get some answers" Naruto said

"Hai" his team said and with that the group ran through the village to the leader's place.

With Shikamaru's group

The group had found a tunnel which led underground in a cave, they slowly and stealthily ran through the torch lit tunnels until they stopped at the end, they pressed themselves against the wall, Shikamaru peered into the dungeon to see several cells, all filled with people, and several Iwa Nins were guarding them.

'_Ok, the villagers are all in there along with the three missing Konoha Nins,' _Shikamaru reported telepathically _'Neji, Temari and Ten Ten go take them out while me and Hinata free everyone' _the others nodded in understanding before jumping into action.

With Gaara's group

The group had just taken out about half the Iwa Nin and they had Deidara unconscious and tied up.


	2. Important notice

Sorry about not undating the story, it's just that i have no insperation for it and the fact that I'm focused on another story, it's still Naruto but slightly Au, I'll give you a sample of it:

(Contains Incest and Yaoi, I still own nothing!)

In the Uchiha main house

"What do you mean he went on a long term mission?" Izuna demanded, the whole family were eating dinner

"That's what he said" Mikoto said "Minato had sent him to spy"

"But isn't that for Anbus or something?" Itachi asked

"Yes normally, but this is just a C-ranked one so it's safe" Fugaku said

"But what worried me was the fact that he looked a little distracted when he told us" Mikoto said worriedly "did something happen or something?"

"Maybe it has something to do with when we were attacked by some Sound Nins and one of them nearly took Izuna away" Sasuke said

"What?" the adults and Obito yelled

"What do you mean Izuna was almost kidnapped by a Sound Nin?" Obito demanded

The teens relayed the event that happened while they were in the Lightning country, except Izuna who had stayed quiet all the way through, which worried them all. The said teen didn't notice any of this as he was lost in thought, thinking about the conversation that he and his brother had the other night and he couldn't wonder if he was the cause of Madara's distracting.

2 year later

It had been 2 years since Madara went on his long term mission, and a few things had changed, the first being the Konoha 13 minus Sakura are Chunnins after taking the exams again, Sarutobi recovered from his injuries and is now training Konohamaru since he began going to the Academy, Hiashi was also doing the same thing to Hanabi, Fugaku and Mikoto was busy raising their newest daughter, who they named Kina, Izuna was still dejected about his brother leaving and none of his friends knew why, when they asked he always say it was nothing. Sakura was the most surprising as she toned down her fangirllyness and decided that Sasuke wasn't going to like her if she was weak, Haku had also joined the group and he and Sasuke are becoming closer, much to the surprise of his friends and family. Itachi and Mirai had also made it to Jounin rank, Obito and Genki finally came out that they were together since they were Chunnins, everyone was happy for them, Okahito and Michito had also told their friends that they like each other more then brothers should, and after a lot of effort from Ino, Hinata, Kushina and Mikoto they got them together getting some good blackmail material as they went. But they weren't the only siblings that they helped to get together; they had gotten Mirai and Naruto together as well, with Kushina yelling Kawaii every time they passed by together holding hands, much to the two teen's embarrassment. Jiraiya's apprentices were now part of Konoha 13, making them called 'The Invincible Hurricanes' (I know, lame), surprisingly, Itachi and Deidara had gotten close together even though their personalities differed greatly.

In the Hokage office

Minato had a serious expression on his face as Madara and team reported what they had found out, apparently the Sound and Iwa have allied together and have planned to go to war against them in a few years time, that would mean that they would happen anytime and they have to be prepared in case they attack at any random moment.

"This is most worrisome" Minato sighed

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Anko asked

"I don't know yet, I have to discuss this with the council before we take any action" he sighed again "ok, you four are dismissed" the Hunter Nins bowed before disappearing

In the Uchiha main house

Izuna was laying flat on his back facing the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face, Sasuke was out with Haku and it isn't going to be long until they start going out, Obito was on a mission, Itachi was out cloud watching, Mikoto, Fugaku and Kina was out shopping. That was when he heard someone appear in the house, making the Uchiha jump up in alert as he took a kunai and quietly stalked out of his room, he followed the noise, which led him to the kitchen, Izuna slowly peeked in and who he saw nearly made him drop his kunai. There sitting at the dinner table eating Onigiri was Madara, but what really made the young Uchiha blush was the fact that the older Uchiha had changed so much, making him look more handsome then ever, his outfit had also changed, which hugged ever part of his body.

"M-Madara?" Izuna said hesitantly as he slowly approached the teen, his kunai put away already, and the said teen turned towards him, mid-way biting his onigiri and blinked slightly, Madara chewed and swallowed before addressing his brother.

"Izuna" he nodded his head in his direction "you look well"

"Thanks, you too" he walked over and sat on the seat opposite his brother, there as an awkward silence before he broke it again "so how was your mission?"

"It went fine" they fell into another awkward silence, which was luckily broken when Mikoto, Fugaku and Kina came through the door.

"Oh Madara, welcome home" Mikoto smiled as the Fugaku and Kina sat at the table while she started making lunch for them "you look well"

"Thanks Auntie, so who's this?" he gestured to Kina who was looking at him curiously

"Oh, this is Kina" Fugaku said "the new member of the family" he passed his daughter towards Madara, who took a hold of her, Kina looked curious up at the teen before giggling and started pulling at his hair.

"Ow," Madara winced as his hair was being pulled "that hurts you little demon"

"Don't call her a demon" Mikoto scolded "she's just a little baby"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes as he passed the baby back to Fugaku and finished off his food before getting off his seat "well I'm off to see the others" he walked away and out the door, Izuna abruptly got off his chair with a shout of him going to see the others before disappearing out the door, leaving the door adults confused.

Izuna ran around the place before seeing Madara being cornered by some fangirls, though he didn't look panicked, which wasn't a surprise since the older Uchiha had quite a good control on his emotions when in trouble. Izuna jumped down besides his brother, startling the girls, but that was when his own fangirls appeared as well, making it more crowded.

"You just had to appear didn't you?" Madara glared

"I needed to talk to you" Izuna defended

"Well you could have talked to me when there wasn't any fangirls around" he said harshly as they were squashed more together, Madara suddenly found himself pinned against the wall, Izuna had his hands on either side of his head to keep him from crushing his brother completely. The two brothers stared in shock, there eyes meeting, as a blush appeared across their noses, Madara's darker then Izuna's, and Izuna couldn't help but think how cute it was, that was when he got an idea, he didn't care that it might make Madara hate him forever, but it was the only way to get the fangirls off his back. Izuna slowly leaned forward, he ignored the gasps, his brother staring questionably at him and the fact that he was creating a new fan club, the Yaoi fangirls, which was even worse then an original fan club (I'm in that club :P). He was a mere inch away from his brother's lips, as he felt Madara's hot breath mingling with his own, before crushing their lips together, causing the elder Uchiha to gasp in shock, Izuna took this opportunity to force his tongue into the hot cavern and started exploring it, causing Madara to moan slightly 'tastes like strawberry and chocolate with a hint of mint' he thought, the girls squealed, some of them started taking pictures of it while others fainted with noise bleeds and a happy face. After what seemed like hours, which in fact was only 30 seconds, they broke apart, both panting slightly from the lack of oxygen, Madara's blush had grown darker and had spread to his ears, while Izuna was doing a little better. When Izuna backed away from his brother slightly, he saw that all of the girls had already fainted with nose bleeds and giant happy grins on their faces, he stared at them weirdly before turning towards Madara again, and who was still in shock. Madara was jolted out of his shock when he felt Izuna nip gently at his ear before whispering, making his breath hitch, "you are so cute when you blush" he said in a husky voice. Madara's eyes widened before he pushed him away, and quickly walked away, leaving a confused teen behind. Izuna blinked several times before a small smirk spread across his face 'I wonder how far I can make his blush spread' and with that thought he walked back to his house.

With Madara

Madara had ended up at the training area where Minato used to train at when he was just a genin; he plopped down ungracefully onto the grass under a cherry blossom tree, he had drew his knees towards his chest with his chin resting on top of it, the blush was still there but it was nearly gone.

'What the hell was that' he thought 'I know it was to get the fangirls off our backs but he looked like he meant it' he buried his head into his knees, letting out a frustrated noise 'and why the hell did I react like that' he groaned 'what is wrong with me'

(By the way, that was not anywhere near the beginning of the story)


End file.
